


Alive and Right Beside You

by SteveRabbits



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, spider man - Fandom
Genre: End of the World, Other, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveRabbits/pseuds/SteveRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is afraid of the end of the world. Steve and Tony try to reassure him that it will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive and Right Beside You

         As night fell on The Avengers Tower on December 20, 2012; almost all of the Avengers were asleep. Steve and Tony were still awake. Steve was in Peter’s room consoling the small child and Tony was waiting up for Steve in their room. Somehow Peter managed to watch a television special about the supposed end of the world. The entire team had done everything possible to keep Peter from seeing this kind of stuff. Of course none of the Avengers actually thought the world was going to end, however, they had been told by Fury to show the terrified public that they weren’t worried. It wouldn’t forward the cause if Peter was all worried about it; like he now was.  
       “Peter, please, lie down and go to sleep.” A tired Steve tried to force the young boy to lie down, which Peter fought with all his might.  
       “Why can’t I sleep with you and Dad?” Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes. The child was truly terrified.  
       Steve tried to carefully word his answer. It took a few seconds and by the time Steve was ready to reply to his son’s question, a few tears had fallen. The sight of his son crying almost broke Steve’s resolve. Steve sighed, picked his young child up and held him close. “You can’t sleep with us because your father snores and you won’t get any sleep tonight. A growing boy needs his sleep.” He kissed the top of Peter’s head and put him back in his bed, tucking him in.  
       Apparently, Peter wouldn’t be easily pacified. He sat back up in bed and reached for his Daddy’s hand. Steve took it and sat down on the bed next to Peter, who then climbed in his lap. “How come you get to sleep in there with him? Do you not get any sleep? You should sleep with me tonight then!” Peter clapped happily, feeling extremely proud of himself for being so smart.  
        Steve laughed at his son. “I sleep fine in my room, but, thank you Peter, for wanting to share. And I have to sleep with Dad or he won’t sleep very well.” Peter snuggled into Steve’s chest and wrapped his little arms as far as he could around him.  
       “But I don’t want you to go! What if you die? I’ll never see you again.” The tears the boy had been holding back flowed freely now. Steve hugged his little boy for a few minutes in silence not knowing how to comfort him. Steve wanted to explain that no one could tell when the world was going to end for sure and that the Mayans never predicted this but he knew the boy wouldn’t understand.  
       A voice interrupted the silence. “Nothing is going to happen to us tomorrow.” Steve and Peter looked up and saw Tony standing in the doorway of Peter’s room. He was holding something in his hands but Steve couldn’t make out what it was. Peter reached for his other dad and Tony closes the distance between him and the two on the bed. “However, I know how you can sleep with Daddy and I every night,” Steve looked at Tony in bewilderment. Tony presented Peter with the objects in his hand. “One of Daddy and one of me. I made these special for you in my workshop.”  
       Peter held the two dolls in his hand. He put the Iron Man one in his lap and examined the Captain America one. He pressed his ear up to it and heard and felt a small heart beat. He then repeated the same action with the Iron Man doll. Peter looked up at his genius father in amazement.  
       “Now we will always be alive and right beside you.”  
       Peter nodded and scooted back under his blankets, gripping his new dolls tightly. Steve got up and kissed Peter on the forehead then walked out of the room with Tony. Peter fell asleep quickly after that.  
       Tony and Steve remained awake for a while longer talking. Steve was completely surprised at Tony. Tony was more focused on how his son had even learned about the end of the world. Steve watched from the bed as Tony passes back and forth in front of him.  
       “I just don’t get it. I set up parental controls with Jarvis on all electronic devices in the building. Only we and the other Avengers knew the password. He’s too young for school, so he doesn’t have any friends having him over to their houses to watch television. He can’t read.”  
       At about that point Tony’s rambling started becoming incoherent babbling not directed at anyone but himself. Steve knew he had better cut in before Tony decided to spend the rest of the night in his lab figuring out how Peter had gotten past his parental controls.  
       “I think you answered your own question. You know Thor likes to fall asleep on the couch, watching T.V. I’m sure he was watching something on the Discovery Channel and fell asleep before turning the T.V. off. There is no way of knowing what came on after his show and whether or not Peter came in the room during it. Now come to bed.” Tony nodded and climbed into bed next to the love of his life. They shared a brief kiss before lying down. “It’s no one’s fault Tony. I’m surprised it took him this long to hear about it. It’s all okay. He has his dolls, thanks to you, and he knows he is safe.” Steve rolled over and put his head on Tony’s chest; where he could best watch the constant glow of the arc reactor.  
       Steve awoke to the room shaking and Peter screaming. Steve jumped up and saw Peter at the end of his bed and Tony was already running out of the room. Probably down to the lab to grab his suit. Steve grabbed Peter around the stomach and ran out of the room with him. Steve made it to the landing of the stairs when Peter jumped out of his arms and ran into his bedroom.  
       “Peter, come back!” Steve chased after the boy dodging bits of ceiling falling around him.  
       “I have to get my dolls!” Peter called over his shoulder. He darted into his room and began searching for the two dolls.       Steve came running in after him and Tony followed completely suited up and carrying Steve’s shield.  
       Tony threw the shield to Steve. “What’s the hold up?!” He shouted as Steve caught the shield and started searching with Peter. Steve was about to turn around and answer as a large cracking noise came from where Peter had been standing. Both Steve and Tony snapped their heads in that direction as the floor and little Peter disappeared from sight.  
       Their reactions were almost instantaneous. Steve ran out the door of the room and practically flew down the stairs. Tony literally flew through the hole that had just been made. Tony reached the crash spot first. It was hard to tell that any of this used to be a part of the Avengers Tower. Tony found pieces of wall that resembled Peter’s wall paper. Frantically, he searched for the little boy.  
       “There is no way he could have survived the fall, Tony.” Steve walked in and stared upwards at the path of destruction. Tears fell from blue eyes as Steve dropped his shield. Tony started blasting away at pieces of wall careful not to point too low to the ground. It was difficult as more pieces of wall and ceiling kept falling in on him. Finally, Tony saw the red and black spider web pajamas and fell to his knees. Steve noticed this and walked over to where Tony was. Steve saw the lifeless body of his son and broke down. His stream of tears fell faster and sobs of a mourning parent joined with the sounds of destruction all around them.  
       Tony ripped off his mask and tossed it aside. He then pulled Steve up and dragged him out of the tower. Outside wasn’t much better than inside. Bodies littered the ground, cars and plants were on fire, buildings were imploding on themselves.  Steve stopped his crying and held his own weight and followed the path Tony was carving through the destruction  
       Steve refused to look into the faces of the bodies that surrounded him. Afraid to see one of his teammates. The great rumbling that had waken him up was greater outside. By now he realized it was a major earthquake. He then registered that the ground below Tony was cracking. He screamed for his lover to turn around but Tony already had. He mouthed the words “I love you” at Steve right before he fell.  
       Steve jolted awake, covered in sweat. He looked up and saw Tony looking down at him. “Hey, Cap. Nightmare?” Steve sighed and kissed the smaller man on the lips.  
       “What time is it?”  
       Tony looked over at his alarm clock. “It’s 9:15 in the morning. Are you ready for breakfast? Thor took Peter to the kitchen to make pancakes when he woke up. If you want any, we better go now before those two eat them all.” Steve smiled. Tony was alive and next to him.


End file.
